


Shoes

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [29]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: For reasons, Lin ends up spending her last day off going shopping with Kya
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Shoes

For some odd reason that Lin could not name -and refuses to admit is the fact that Kya asked with those beautiful grey eyes of hers that did things to the police officer- the earthbender finds herself spending her last day of recovery going out to downtown to watch Kya buy shoes.

Kya, being the prettier one of them, loved her shoes as much as she loved dresses and Lin loved seeing Kya happy so she went along with this.

Before they leave, for some unknowable reason, she gets the box in her night stand and puts it in her pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Brace for the next two, friends!
> 
> If you haven't read the previous works in this series, please do. They're all connected


End file.
